


Sweet Tooth

by prettybirdy979



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Sherlock and tooth decay in a bowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzzybooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybooks/gifts).



> To cheer a friend up I wrote as much fluff as I could stick into a story. Also I'm obsessed with chocolate at the moment. Can't you tell?

“What is that?” John asked in shock, staring at the monstrosity Sherlock had on the table before him. He had come from work expecting a bored and hungry Sherlock and instead had found Sherlock about to eat...that. A closer look showed that it was made of whipped cream and chocolate topping which only had to me-

“Dessert John. Surely you can see that.” Sherlock pulled out a spoon and eyed the cream. John could swear the cream eyed him back.

“That’s not dessert. That’s tooth decay in a bowl.”

Sherlock finally looked up at John, a confused look on his face. “It’s chocolate ice cream, biscuit bits, whipped cream, chocolate topping and those chocolate bits of yours in a bowl.”

“I rest my case.” John said, collapsing into the chair opposite Sherlock. “Sherlock, why? Just. Why?”

Sherlock took a bit of the dessert. “Because I was bored and you said I should eat something. I couldn’t decide so I put it all in one dish.”

John blinked. “I’ve lived with you too long. That actually made sense.” He noted a second spoon lying innocently beside the bowl. “Is that...for me?”

“Course not. It’s polite to offer but you’re not to have any. This is mine.” Sherlock took another bite and hummed in pleasure.

John rose to the bait and grabbed the spoon, stealing a bite of the dessert in one swift move. Sherlock actually growled and moved the bowl closer to his body, keeping a hand on it. John, meanwhile, ate the stolen bite.

And moaned. “That is good!” He said in shock and reached his spoon out for another bite.

“Mine!” Sherlock said, trying to move the bowl away and continue eating.

John got up and moved to Sherlock’s side of the table. Sherlock tried to move to the other side but John blocked his path.

And then stole another three bites in quick succession with a big smile on his face. Sherlock looked from the bowl to John’s smile and came to a decision.

With a smirk, he put the rest of the contents onto John’s face.

John could only stare at Sherlock in shock as various dairy products dripped down from the mess on his face. Something about the smirk on Sherlock’s face annoyed him and without thinking he moved forward and pulled Sherlock into a hug, rubbing cream and chocolate all over the man’s neat suit.

“John!”

“Fair’s fair.” John said with satisfaction.

Sherlock’s eyes sparkled with mischief and John decided to vacate the area. Fast. He could hear Sherlock behind him as he sprinted for his room.

Not that it was going to help but an illusion of safety was all John need to survive the storm that was Sherlock high on sugar.

After all, he had noticed the three empty bowls already on the table even if he hadn’t commented.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock's dessert doesn't exist. I wish it did though, it sounds tasty.


End file.
